The present invention relates to beer mugs provided with lids hingedly attached to the mugs.
It was preferable some years ago to serve beer in beer mugs provided with hingeable lids to longer preserve froth and flavor of the beer being served under the lid. Fine feavors of the hop escape the beverage particularly fast together with carbon acids when the beer in the mug is not covered.
Therefore, even nowdays, it has been a desire of the majority of beer lovers to drink beer from the mugs covered with lids. There have been, however, two problems with the mugs covered with lids; first, it has been troublesome to fill such mugs with beer, and secondly, such used mugs have required a fussy cleaning. Furthermore, the material of the lids has been also important. Metallic lids are stable but they affect the flavor of beer. Ceramic lids are neutral to flavor but one has to be very careful while washing and rinsing ceramic lids to avoid splintering or cracks. The lid which is not neutral to flavors affects the flavor of the beer at the very beginning and the lid should be placed onto the froth. Heavy lids in time can damage the rim of the beer mug so that the rim will eventually have a number of cracks.
Lids made of wood, which are neutral to flavors and stable and which were used some years ago, have been eliminated from modern gastronomy because, due to the shortage of personnel, on the one hand, and to high hygienic requirements, on the other hand, it has been found difficult to wash wood with modern suitable fast rinsing methods. However, despite of the aforementioned problems, the majority of customers even at the present time prefer to drink beer from the mugs having hingeable wood lids.